Memorial
by Queen-morganalefay
Summary: A memorial to Terra, for the haters and fans alike. "I will say that I love you, and that was something that never changed." Rating for abuse in the second mini fic.


Author's Note:This is just short poems and mini-fics that I had in mind as a tribute to and against Terra. She wasn't completely evil, but she wasn't completely good either,

and in the end, she made the right descision, which is one of the hardest things to do sometimes. She deserves some type of recognition. So this is dedicated to her.

Terra: A Teen Titan. A True Friend.

* * *

I'm sorry that I had to go

I'm sorry you had to see

I'm sorry I didn't believe in you

And all that I could be

I'm sorry that I broke your heart

I'm sorry you don't understand

Believe me when I say that this

Was never in my plan

I'm sorry that I hurt you

I'm sorry that you knew

I'm sorry for a lot of things

I'm writing this for you

No, I'm not apologizing

I'm not sure I know how

I'm just telling you what I feel

So you'll stop hurting now

I'm sorry that you had to see

How messed up and screwed up

I can be

I'm sorry if I made you cry

I'm sorry that I said goodbye

I'm sorry you had to see me die

* * *

Hurt me, hit me

Hurt me again

I need you

To make me

Bleed for my sins

She needed the punishing blows more than she needed air. She needed his reproachful voice almost as much as she need the pain. If it was his hand that hurt her, his voice telling her she was a horrible person, then she could take it. She craved the abuse. Only pride kept her from begging for it.

Cut me, I'll bleed

It's all that I need

Strike out my eyes

I don't wish to see

If at the end of a reprimand she escaped with only a bruise, just a scratch, then it wasn't enough. She needed him to break her body completely. Maybe not him, her Master, but somebody, anybody, needed to punish her for what she had done. If her mission was a fight, all the better. She'd let them hit her, and she'd hit back. And if she failed, her mind told her that was for the best, because then her Master would punish her. She deserved every blow he dealt her.

Break my mind

Until you find

What's poisoning me

What's happened to me?

There was only one who went easy on her when she needed the pain. She tried to make him angrier. She tried to make him furious. She tried to make him hit her back, but he went easy on her, and she needed the pain. So she kept going back to the one who would hurt her without caring. Again, and again, and again she went back for the pain.

Hurt me, hit me

Hurt me again.

I need you

To escape this

Hell that I'm in.

* * *

I don't believe there was anger in your eyes before me. I don't believe you felt sadness before I came along. I don't believe in hope. I don't believe in peace. I don't believe in love. It seems like lately there's a lot of things I don't believe in.

I've been doing a lot of thinking. Lately there's not much else to do. I don't have to worry about breathing, about keeping my heart beating, about moving, so all that leaves is thinking. The things I think about aren't always happy. More often than not, I'm thinking about you, and your not happy, so why should I be?

You probably don't want to listen to me anymore. I don't blame you. But it's lonely inside my stone prison, and you came to visit, so I thought we could talk. I'm not making much noise, so if you're not listening, you won't hear me.

When I asked you if you trusted me, I didn't want you to. I wanted you to see through me, and know how badly I had messed up. I wanted you to yell at me. I wanted you to find me out, and then kick me out, but you didn't, so now I have a question: did you just ignore the signs, or did you really not see it coming?

I know the truth hit you like a train wreck, and I hope I didn't derail you. I hope you didn't dwell on it too long. I hope someone can heal you. But, like I said, I don't believe in hope anymore. Not since you.

I'm not sure if you know the feeling of being trapped or not, but I don't want you to worry about me. This stone prison has more room than his heart ever did. I made a mistake. I'm not ashamed to admit it. I thought he was the only way out. It turns out I found the other exit a little too late.

I wasn't in pain. What hurt was seeing you cry and knowing I was the one who caused it. What was worse was knowing that it could have been different. I could have changed it all. I've been dwelling a lot on what could have been and what could be, so now you need to know.

I could say I'm sorry. But I've already said it, so I'm not sure what good that would do you.

I could say I'm glad I won't be able to hurt you again. The only flaw is I won't be able to see you again.

I could wonder why you even care after all I've done. I guess there's some things I'll never figure out.

I don't have much time left before you leave me, so before you go, I'll tell you what I will say. If you're listening, I hope it's some comfort to you. If you can't hear me, I hope you find comfort somewhere.

I will say that I love you, and that was something that never changed.

* * *

To a stranger, it would have just been a statue. A beautiful symbol of power, the carving so intricate it seemed alive. To a stranger, a cave would seem like a strange place to put such a statue. It should be where the world could see it, where it could be admired. To a stranger, it would be a work of art, but nothing else.

To him, it was so much more.


End file.
